What Could Have Happened
by Chickahominy
Summary: What if, in the 6th season finale, after Callie's and Arizona's fight, Arizona did something drastic that could have ruined everything.
1. Chapter 1

Callie's POV:

"Great now we are on lockdown, and I'm on the same floor as her" This is horrible, I need to talk to Mark or someone. i decided to call Addie. As soon as I pull my phone out, She walks up," Really Callie, we are on lock down and all you can think of is your stupid phone, Ruby may die, and still your phone is out!" Arizona says angrily.  
This may be the first time I have referred to her as Arizona. "Well Arizona, I hate to tell you this but I'm a Ortho surgeon, and it honestly looks like I can't help any of these poor children..." I soon get cut off by her.  
" you know what Callie, you're right, so why don't you just leave?" My Arizona, I mean Arizona says. I quickly retort," Ari...zona, you know very well it is lock down and I can't leave with out like, I don't know, breaking the law". God I can't believe almost called her Ari, my nick name for her.  
" God Callie, you know for sure that it is not against the law, so leave" " I'm not going to lea..." " Callie leave, I am the head of this floor and I am ordering you to leave, my floor, because your right I don't need you".  
That's when I give up I can't fight her anymore, that's when I know she doesn't need me, that's when I know that I have lost her for good. That moment is the moment that I may have not only lost her love, that was the moment I know that I may have lost her presence. That is the moment that I walked to my death.

Arizona's POV:

I know I was tough on her, but she hates me. My Calliope is the only thing on my mind, and I'm not allowed to think about her right now my soul focus is my kids, and yes she is still mine because I have all the intention in the world of getting her back, no matter how long it takes.  
When she walks away is the moment that I realize that she believed me in our fight, this is the moment that I might have lost her for a long time, that was the moment I sent the love of my life of my life to her demise. I know I took it to far telling her to leave, but I mean what is the worst thing that could happen to her, I mean the chief yelling at her. We are probably just on lock down, for like a crazy patient or something not harmful at all, I never knew how wrong I could be.

**I know this isn't a lot for the 1st chapter, but it is what i can give, thanks for reading, leave a review, im new. Also this is just meant to be chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV:

I don't know what's worse having my heartbroken by her, or knowing that she doesn't need me anymore, or that possible that she doesn't care about me anymore. I mean she sent me away on a lockdown that could be anything. I'm walking down to the first floor, I know the lockdown has to be pretty horrible, because the elevators are shut down. I hate this, the stupid PEDS floor is on the 10th story. I have finally made to the 5th floor, when I hear a gunshot. I know why they called the lockdown, to make sure nobody died, I should has followed those god dam rules, so I could my heartbreaker.  
Now the only way to protect her is to risk my life getting the gun away from the shooter. I look out the tiny window on the door, on the staircase. This guy, the shooter looks around 50, but still strong. I look around and notice that he has shot down the whole floor, I look back at him, when I notice his eyes are in mine. I open the door, and I know that he is going up, to my Arizona. New goal: Callie you are going to stop him. I walk up to him with my hands up, looking up the barrel of a handgun, looking death straight in the eyes, and not feeling fear, should sound suicidal, but it doesn't to me because I'm saving my love.  
" Sir..." The first word I spoke, was met by the sound of a gunshot, and unbelievable pain in my right leg. I feel myself tumble to the ground. He then speaks to me, " I don't want to hurt anymore people, I mean kill anymore"  
I am crying, but I feel adrenaline fly through my body. I don't feel pain, but I know it's there. I stand up, I stumble forward, until I hit a wall. I look at the back of my leg, praying that the bullet went all the way through, it did. I look back up to, again looking into the barrel of the gun again. I limo or jump however you look at it I try to make my way over to him. That's when I here the ringing in my ears start again, the gun sounds again, but this time the pain is in my left shoulder. This time I feel my body get ejected into the wall. I still stand and look at my shoulder, it didn't go through. I know I'm screwed , and dead. " Don't move again, or this bullet is going through your heart", he says. I push myself up right. He straightens the gun. I put my hands up. "Sir, what is your name, and your bleeding you need help", I ask, hoping if I help him, I can convince to leave the 10th floor unharmed.  
"Gary, Gary Clarke, and if you help me I will leave you alive" he tells me, be I instantly know he isn't a bad guy. " Mr. Clarke, you need to help me to the supply closet, so I can get the medical supplies you need", I say pleadingly. He nods walking over to my right side and puts his arm under my shoulder, and helps me through the hallway. We get to the closet, and he opens the door. " Sir, I am not a trauma surgeon, so the only thing I can do is stop the bleeding" I try to make him understand, he nods his heads. " Press them to the wound, and it should stop the bleeding", he again nods his head, I start to feel faint, when he walks away, " Sir, wait, can you do me a favor" he turns back with quilt clearly written on his face. The ringing fills my ears again for the 3rd time in the past 15 minutes, but this time the pain fills my chest, I pushed his limit, I paid for it.  
"Yes, but you jut gave your life for it" he murmurs to me quietly, I shake my head. " Can you stay away from the 10th floor, it is the PEDS floor", he looks confused, so I explain," it's the kids floor". He smiles, and nods his head in a thank you. He says sorry, and walk aways. I smile knowing I made the right choice.  
I know I shouldn't believe him, I mean he shot me, but I do. I know he doesn't want to kill more, but he may stumble across the 10th floor and kill, so I pull myself to the stairs, and start my horrifying journey.  
I make it to the 7th floor, when I am to exhausted and drained of blood to continue, when I her a voice," yes chief all are dead in this floor" I shout and scream, or as much as a dead person can. I hear him coming, he is a SWAT. I tell him what happened, he gets them to turn the elevators on, when I tell him I need Altmen, and Bailey to perform surgery on me.  
He wants to go down with me, but I again choose Arizona, my love, over myself, god I hope she knows how much I love her, I tell him I am one person, and to go to the 10th floor and protect the children. He listens, drags me to the elevator, and starts to walk away, when I yell for him to come back, he does.  
" Can you get my phone for me, it's in my left pocket, I would get it but...", he smiles sadly, and grabs it, I look at his young handsome face, and smile when he blushes, when his hand is in my pants," I hope you survive" I nod in response. He hands me the phone and leaves.  
I dial the familiar number, and shakily put it to my ear. I finally feel the pain, the life leaving my body, when she picks ups it instantly disappears. " Arizona Robbins" I hear her cheerful voice, it makes me feel like her making me leave was the best thing in the world. " I love you... I can live without kids, I I have you that's all I ne..." I get cut off by the beautifully angry voice" Calliope? You can't call me and expect me to forgive you, your dreaming". I stop her asking her the one question that has been bothering me since we broke up, " do you still love me"? All I hear is silence for the first 30 seconds then a door shutting and then" Callie, shut up, I don't know what is wrong with you, but I have a girl about to die, and I'm tired of your crap!" She hangs up, then I cough up blood and feel the physical and now emotional pain, in my body. The last thing I remember is the ding of the elevator opening on the first floor, and Miranda's and Teddy's gasp, before I fall into a endless sleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV:

We really need more hands on the deck, and I know that kicking Calliope off the floor was a bad idea, but this lockdown is longer than I anticipated.

On the way to Ruby's room, to check on her, I have to pass the stairwell. While passing the stairwell, I saw a SWAT team member swiftly jogging up the hard, concrete stairs, looking like he had every worry in the world.

He opens the door to see me standing there," Hello Doctor...?" " Robbins. Doctor Robbins, Sir". I answer his half question, when I notice that he doesn't know my name.

He nods and goes to continue, but I cut him off, before he can question me," Sir, I am the Head of this floor, and I want to know what is going on, that has the SWAT team at the hospital?"

The look he gives me tells me what I need to know. That something horrible has happened, and people have been hurt, and that it is possibly still going on. But I need him to explain to me.

" There is a shooter in the hospital Ma'am, I am here to either protect you, or to help you clear this floor." He gives me a questioning look before continuing," All I know that you are in shock, and that the shooter is above us, so if you have ant critical patients, I can get more SWAT members up here to help clear this floor. It is up to you Doctor Robbins." He says it urgently, I and know that I need to make the decision quick.

" Sir, I say we clear it." He goes to make the call, before I stop him," Has anyone been hurt," He nods his head, before turning to make the call again. But again I stop him," Has any Doctors been hurt?" He gives me sad look, then he turns again, but this time I don't bother him, I bother myself.

I know why I sent my life out to deal with, to go through, to survive through. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Calliope, shit, Callie?

Mark's POV:

I have never been so terrified in my whole life, and I'm a man, I can't be terrified. But I am, for 2 different reasons. One is that there is a shooter loose in the hospital, and two the love of my life is saying she loves someone else. I am utterly terrified.

Well I am until a police officer, comes into the room, to tell us the floor is cleared, and that we need to leave as fast as we can. I know the safest and most efficient way to keep Alex alive is to keep pressure of his wound, so I have Lexie hop onto the cloth-I am dragging him on- and press the gauze to his side.

As I drag him through the hall, with every thing but ease, I then see the one thing I need, a stretcher. Lexie hops up, and helps me with lifting the poor man onto the cold platform. She then jumps onto him again.

I start walking, then start jogging, and then start to attempt sprinting, while pushing the stretcher in front of me, when I hear Lexie telling me that his heart is slowing down further.

The next thing I see, was something I could have never anticipated seeing in my life of knowing my best friend. Callie on a stretcher, bleeding from what looks like three wounds, with Bailey crying holding her hand, and Teddy straddling Callie's waist putting pressure on her chest and shoulder, with one leg angled awkwardly trying to put pressure on her thigh.

I started to go towards my best friend, when I heard Lexie whimper, " Lexie. Lexie look at me, Callie is shot, I'm trusting you with him." She nods, so I know she heard me. As soon as I see her start to say something, I just run away, not caring about anything except Callie.

I gently push Bailey hand out of Callie's, and put it on her thigh, knowing that if I see Callie's blood on my hand, something bad will happen. Bailey closes her eyes and nods at me, while we both try to keep Callie alive, when Teddy says something aimed at me, "Mark, Callie said that you would find her, but she asked me, to tell you. To find Arizona, and make sure she doesn't find out about Callie, and to make sure she is fine and healthy." She know for a fact that I won't leave Callie's side for Arizona, because Callie has been feeling like suicidal, for the past couple of weeks, because of that demon. I just shake my head no.

As I shake my head, I feel my hand being compressed in a familiar feeling, Callie squeezing my hand. She mumbles questionable words.

" Mark, you don't have to wait for her, I know you hate her, but when we get to the other hospital, you find her, or I swear if I survive I will break little Sloan, or if I die, I will haunt you forever, but make sure she doesn't find out", Callie mutters so weakly I can't understand her. I know it is hurting her, because every breath she takes? Se either coughs, or wheezes.

" Why can't Ari-" I get cut off.

"-because I said so Mark! She kicked me off the floor, and she is just going to blame herself. I don't want her to feel bad, I don't want her to think its her fault. Mark promise me, when I die, to take care of her, make sure she know I love her with all my heart, I want her to know..," Callie doesn't finish because she can't, because she flat lines before she can.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona's POV:

While we were working to get the children down the stair since the elevators got cut off, which is stupid, because Ruby's about to die, but we moved her first, so she is already at the nearest hospital. The only thing I could think of, was the shooter, and the people that got hurt.

"Dr. Robbins, that is the last kid, I suggest you go to the other hospital and help with the wounded. I suspect they need you," one of the nurses says, after she talked to the SWAT guy. I give her a nod, and get on the nearest ambulance.

Five minutes later I arrived at Seattle Lincoln Hospital to see the trauma center completely crowded. I never thought that it was this bad. When the driver gets the patient out, I run into the hospital ready to perform any emergency surgery. Turns out that if you are in a traumatic situation you can't do surgery, so I supervised Ruby's. I'm sticking with her until the end, it doesn't matter if I'm cutting into her tiny body, or if I'm just holding her little hand. I am holding her hand until Mark Sloan runs in, gasping for breath.

Mark's POV:

When Callie flatlined, Teddy instantly started to do compressions, while Bailey ran fast, as fast as her little legs could carry her, to grab the difribulator. When Bailey came back, I grabbed Teddy by her hips and yanked her down, in the process, ripping Callie's shirt off, to get the electricity into her heart.

"Charge 120" Bailey yells. Nothing. "Again!" Again nothing. "Charge 240", she says desperately," Com'on Torres, don't you dare give up on us now. She presses one more time, when Callie takes a gigantic breath, coughs, then falls into her steady, wheezy breathing again.

Teddy hits my hands away, and again puts her hand on Callie's chest. We all three climb into the back of the crowded ambulance, and mentally and emotionally prepare ourselves for the wreck that is about to come.

When we get to the hospital. Callie is instantly sent to get prepped for surgery, Teddy and Bailey just there to supervise, and then Teddy reminds me what Callie's wish was, I have to go find her. So I ran around this horribly big hospital, until I realized that she was going to be in the PEDS floor, and that's we're I am now, about to break my promise to Callie, but I can I don't want to, Callie didn't want that. " Arizona(gasps) are ok? Are you fine? Are you alive?(gasps)" I say trying to catch my breath for my run bak to Callie, and maybe find Lexie. She shakes her head, and has to ask," Mark? What happened"

She had to ask that, I mean of all the thing she could have asked. I just tell her I can't tell her, and rocket out of there. I go down the hall, to Callie's operation, to hold her hand. I hear Arizona calling me and running after me, I walk in the scrub my hand,stupid procedure, all I want is to leave into that room beforeArizona catches me. While I'm washing; I look in to see how it is going.

"Mark, why the hell did you run...Callie?" I hear the anger and confusion in her voice, which quickly turns to terrified and angsty. I turn to grab her in my arms and lead her out. She fights me, she's yelling at me, telling me to let her see Callie, she has a river of tears falling down her face in a constant flow. She gives up when we are halfway down the hallway, and just slumps against me, her little body shaking, with body racking sobs, her tears staining my shirt with water droplets.

She composes herself, detangles her body limbs from mine, and tears down the hallway, in to what I assume is a on-call room, or maybe just a closet.

Teddy's POV:

This surgery is going exactly as I planned, except Bailey and I aren't doing it. That was until I hear a person sobbing in the hallway. Then Mark walks in quiet, looking down, until he got to Callie and just rubbed her hair.

"Teddy," he looks up, and stops touching Callie," it's Arizona, she... found out", he says nodding his head towards Callie, and then pointed in the direction Arizona went.

I shake my head, and walk out into the hallway, to the door that I think se went into. After knocking quietly, I open the door, and see the most heartbroken pair of eyes staining back at me.

I open my arms and hold her while her little body is shaking us both. She calms down enough to say," Teddy, she called me. She asked me if I was hurt, was she hurt when she called me? How bad is she?" I have never heard her so down before.

I bring her in for another hug " She has 3 gunshot wounds, and she has flatlined once before," She goes to say something but Mark runs in cutting her off.

" Teddy they need your help in the surgery, something has gone wrong!"

I let go of Arizona and leave her stunned, and run into Callie's surgery which happened to have blood everywhere.

Arizona's POV:

Mark tries to comfort me, but how could he when Callie could have called me when she was shot to see if i was ok, to see if i was alive, and she said I love you and i hung up on her. God Dammit i am so stupid she is dead or dieing and if i wasnt so selfish then she would be alive and cranky, and bitchy, but she would be alive where i could see her anytime i wanted.

"Arizona, i think you should go see her, i know she is in a very critical condition, but Teddy is the best, so when you get in there, Callie will be as good as new, i suggest that when she wakes up, you apologize and get her back"


End file.
